elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Orona elevator fixtures
This is a list of Orona (or Electra Vitoria) elevator fixtures. 1967 to 1970's Sabiem fixtures Orona began manufacturing elevators in 1967 under license agreement with Sabiem. As the result, the elevators featured Sabiem's design and fixtures, which consists of non-illuminating black buttons and analogue display floor indicators with green and sometimes red displays. They were branded as "Orona Sabiem"Botoneras - Ascensores Polo. This lasted until 1975 when the license expired and Orona started making elevators under their own brand. 1980's to 1990's These are the fixtures used in older Orona elevators prior to 2000's. 1980's Orona elevators had black square buttons with a yellow illuminating halo and a digital floor indicator. The hall station button simply illuminates white. Orona 80's buttons.jpg|1980's Orona car station (Credit to YouTube user Beltran Sanchez) Orona 80's old indicator.jpg|1980's Orona (non-working) car floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user Beltran Sanchez) 1990's Orona elevators had black square buttons with a white ring on the center, floor numbering on the side and had no illuminating halo. The hall station buttons had a small red lamp on the side. Floor indicators were digital segments. Orona 80's buttons diff.jpg|1990's Orona car station (Credit to YouTube user Beltran Sanchez) Orona 80's digital indicator.jpg|1990's Orona car floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user Beltran Sanchez) 2000's OR96 OR96BUTTON TYPE OR96 ENGRAVED “9“ was the series name of button fixtures produced by Orona and was used from the early 2000s until around the late 2000s. These fixtures consists of oval shaped buttons with either a small red dot LED, or alternatively a red illuminating halo. Floor indicators were mostly digital segments or LED dot matrix, but there were also grey LCD displays that look similar to some early Schindler D-Line LCD floor indicators. FB_IMG_1423622120151.jpg|2000s Orona call station. Orona call station Tamarindo.jpg|2000's Orona hall station (Credit to YouTube user thewildeeper) Orona call station JKT ID.jpg|2000s Orona call station on a pedestal in Jakarta, Indonesia. Orona hall indicator Tamarindo.jpg|2000's Orona hall floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user thewildeeper) Orona hall indicator JKT ID.jpg|2000s Orona hall indicator (not working) in Jakarta, Indonesia. Orona inside buttons JKT ID.jpg|2000s Orona car station with OR96 buttons in Jakarta, Indonesia. Orona car station Tamarindo.jpg|2000's Orona car station (Credit to YouTube user thewildeeper) Orona floor indicator Tamarindo.jpg|2000's Orona car floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user thewildeeper) Halo1.png|Orona OR96 buttons with a red illuminating halo. Halo2.png|Orona OR96 buttons with a red illuminating halo. Orona indikator JKT ID.jpg|2000s Orona floor indicator in Jakarta, Indonesia. Orona lift indicator Rotorua.jpg|2000's Orona digital floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user Alex Ellis) Orona MRL Elevators at a Parking Garage in Barcelona|Another 2000's Orona elevator (video: Turkish Elevators) Generic fixtures Electra Vitoria elevators installed in Hong Kong, China uses Everbright buttons. Dewhurst buttons were also used but quite rare. Late 2000's to 2014 Arca II Arca IIOrona Spare Parts - Push Buttons was the series of buttons used by Orona from the late 2000s until 2014. They were a successor of the OR96 series. The buttons are oval or egg shaped with a red lamp in the middle. For the hall station buttons, they are rounded triangular that resembles Schindler HT Standard buttons in North America. Floor indicators are either LED dot matrix, digital segments or LCD displays. Orona Arca call station Mallorca ES.jpg|Orona Arca II call station in Spain. Orona Arca car buttons Mallorca ES.jpg|Orona Arca II car station in Spain. Orona lift buttons.jpg|Late 2000's Orona Arca II car station (Credit to YouTube user benobve) Orona LED floor indicator.jpg|Late 2000's Orona Arca II LED car floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user benobve) Orona digital floor indicator.jpg|Late 2000's Orona Arca II digital segments car floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user benobve) Orona Arca LCD indicator Mallorca ES.jpg|Orona Arca II LCD floor indicator in Spain. 2006 Orona Traction Elevator Lift@Hotel Karolina****, Sunny Beach, Bulgaria|Current batch of Orona elevator (video: FinnishLiftFilmer1993) Orona elevator in Zara Jerez|Current batch of Orona elevator with LCD floor indicator (video: Beltran Sanchez) Generic fixtures Electra Vitoria elevators installed in Hong Kong, China are still using Everbright buttons. Dewhurst buttons were also used but quite rare. 2014 to current These fixtures were launched in around 2014. Round buttons These are round silver buttons with a green illuminating tactile and halo. No official name have been confirmed yet for these fixtures. New Orona call station Barcelona ES.jpg|2010s Orona call station. oronanewlook.png|New Orona buttons in France (photo by Thomas Lefebvre) oronaawesome.png|New Orona buttons (photo by Beno) New Orona car buttons Mallorca ES.jpg|2010s Orona car station in Spain. Orona lift, Action, Ridderhof , Ridderkerk, 4 3-2|2015-present Orona fixtures Square buttons Orona also used this variation of buttons, though not as common as the round ones. These are square stainless steel buttons with white illumination. Lift Orona @ Via alla Bozzoreda 47, Pregassona Switzerland|2010s Orona elevator in Switzerland with square buttons (video by: Misha Gianoli) Birthday Special Orona LINES Traction Elevator - Ngurah Rai Airport, Bali, ID (Domestic Terminal)|2018 Orona elevator (branded as LINES) in Indonesia with square buttons (video by: IDLift3000) Floor indicators Orona use rectangle floor indicators with either a green LED segments, green LED dot matrix or LCD display. New Orona LCD landing indicator Barcelona ES.jpg|2010s Orona landing indicator with LCD display (black background) New Orona car indicator Mallorca ES.jpg|2010s Orona floor indicator with segmented display. newgreenorona.png|Orona Green LED Floor indicator (Photo by Thomas Lefebvre) oronastyle.png|Orona LCD floor indicator (Photo by Beno) New Orona LCD car indicator Barcelona ES.jpg|2010s Orona floor indicator with LCD display (black background)